


And One More to Grow

by DustToDust



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28678695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DustToDust/pseuds/DustToDust
Summary: Why is it that the better you know a person, the harder it becomes to find a simple gift?
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 6
Kudos: 35





	And One More to Grow

**Author's Note:**

> Previously posted under a different pen name. Might just make a drabble series for the gen stuff. This file still had the livejournal html coding on it.

"No, Sai," Sakura said, sure that the throbbing in her head was manifesting itself in some visible and frightening tic. At least that was the impression she got from the way people were fleeing the area. "That is not an appropriate gift for Naruto."

Sai, oblivious in his uniquely irritating way, turned the very _phallic_ statue around. "Are you sure? The seller assured me that this would add three inches to anyone's penis. You said a proper birthday gift was something someone would want or need."

"And thoughtful!" Sakura lost the war to keep her temper in check. "I said it had to be thoughtful too!"

"I am being though-"

"No!" Sakura grabbed the _penis_ statue and threw it back onto the counter before dragging Sai away. "Just, no!"

"Hag."

Sakura stopped dead and spun around to glare at him. Teeth gritted tightly, "What."

"You're being even more confusing than usual today," Sai pointed back the way they'd come. "A gift must be wanted, needed, and thoughtful. But you won't let me buy ramen, because it's too cheap; kunai are too common; and the statue is not thoughtful," Sai turned back with a shrug. "What _can_ I give Naruto then?"

"You-" Sakura cut herself off with a huff and rubbed her aching head. Really, what had she expected from the most socially inept person in the world? Sai _was_ trying to understand the concept and nuances behind a birthday gift, and if she kept taking her temper out on him he was just going to get even more confused. 

"Everyone is getting Naruto ramen tomorrow. He won't _want_ any more by the time we see him," Sakura walked back a little to examine a stall they'd passed lined with weapons. "The kunai would be an acceptable gift, but it is a common one. It's what you buy for a shinobi you don't really know anything about," she flicked a disdainful finger back at the charm seller. "And that statue? Is an insult. Giving someone something like that will hurt their feelings. Do you understand now?"

Sai looked thoughtful, head moving in a slow nod, "So, in giving a gift I must also consider what others are buying, how well I know the person, and how badly they might feel about their inadequacies?"

Small steps, Sai did everything in small, itty-bitty steps. "Not the way I'd put it, but yes that's basically it."

"I see," Sai turned his smile on her, "So for your birthday I wouldn't give you books, bandages, or jewelry."

"I, well," Sakura turned over the price tag on a particularly nice kunai. "There's nothing wrong with jewelry. Why wouldn't you get me some?"

"Because the jewelry would make you more aware of your own hideousness."

The price was higher than she'd usually pay, but Sakura was quite willing to shell out for it. The kunai left her hand with a perfect arc and would have embedded nicely into Sai if he hadn't dodged.

~

Sai left, after 'helping' Sakura test out a few more weapons, with a ceramic toad. It wasn't quite what she'd suggested, but after the penis statue she was willing to concede it was a good gift. Duty to both of her teammates complete she only had one last problem to take care of: finding her own gift for Naruto.

The choice was harder for her because she'd known him longer than Sai. The fact that Naruto would like anything she gave him didn't make it any easier. Much as she hated to admit it, Naruto only wanted ramen and always needed more kunai. It was frustrating in an entirely different way to say the least.

Sakura was ready to admit defeat after another hour of browsing. Maybe she'd just give him a medical pack. Useful, but thoughtful still. She stumbled across a stall of hitai-ate. The metal plates stacked neatly in rows, bandanas folded neatly next to them.

"Huh," Sakura stared as the possible solution to her situation unraveled.

Naruto needed a new plate. His old one was so chipped and scratched he'd been mistaken as a missing nin once already. The only problem was that he was really attached to that old plate. A gift from Iruka he'd once told her. Naruto had already stubbornly refused all offers to buy him a new one.

Sakura slumped and turned away. As much as he needed it there was no point in a gift he wouldn't use. Lost in thought she almost missed the last item in the stall. Sakura blinked and turned back around. Eyes going wide as a new idea blossomed to life.

"It's perfect!" Sakura smiled in satisfaction as she waved at the vendor.

~

Sakura tapped her foot on the welcome mat. A few puffs of dust drifted up, testament to just how often it was cleaned. From the noises she heard behind the closed door the inside probably wasn't much better.

The door was flung open and an only slightly disoriented Naruto stared at her in obvious surprise, "Sakura!"

She put her thoughts aside and smiled at her teammate. He'd obviously just woken up, and was still wearing blue stripped pajamas. His wild hair sticking up in an even more deranged disorder that she couldn't help but smile at. Holding out the box she'd painstakingly wrapped she said, "Happy birthday."

Naruto stared at the box with wide eyes for a few seconds before taking it. Clearly still mostly asleep. A wide, toothy grin slowly stretched across his face, "Alright! My first present is from Sakura-chan!"

"That's why I came so early," Sakura shoved Naruto back and stepped inside letting the door shut behind her. The apartment wasn't as messy as she'd feared, maybe a little overcrowded. Nothing a few shelves couldn't fix. She was reconsidering the thoughtfulness behind Shikamaru's claim of having bought him some. Finding a clear spot she sat down, "So hurry up and open it!"

"A-alright," Naruto plopped down in front of her, not seeming to notice the pile of books threatening to cave on him. He picked carefully at the corners, carefully ripping the paper and opening the box. "I bet it's great! The best- the best- uh?" Naruto held up the wooden stand looking puzzled. The design was simple and plain but the dark color of the stain had been what set it apart from the others. "Uh, Sakura, what's this for?"

"It's a display stand," Sakura replied with a grin. Naruto gave her a very blank look. "It's made to hold a hitai-ate plate. I thought you could use it for your plate. To keep it safe."

"But I have-" Naruto was frowning. Looking ready to give the gift back. 

She cut him off quickly, not done with her spiel.

"It looks ready to break, so I also got you a replacement," Sakura pulled another plate out of her pouch and held it out to Naruto. _Now_ he could refuse.

"Sakura, I..." Naruto looked form the stand to the plate to her. Obviously torn about how to refuse. He looked back at the plate and blinked, "Wait, that isn't even new."

Damn. She'd hoped he wouldn't notice the small scratches. After shelling out for the stand, Sakura hadn't had enough to buy a new plate too. She'd spent all night trying to buff her best hitai-ate to a blinding shine instead.

"Yeah," Sakura laughed, flushing with embarrassment at being caught. She didn't want to tell him how much she spent! Wait, she didn't have to. "It's one of mine. I wore it when I passed my chuunin exam. I thought you could wear it for yours," the thought had passed through her mind when she chose it, some superstitious left over thought about luck as she brought out the wax and rags. "I guess it's kind of stupid. Nevermind, I'll take it back."

Naruto grabbed her hand as she started to stand, pulling her back down to the floor, "No! Don’t."

"What?" Sakura asked, puzzlement pushing aside her embarrassment momentarily.

Naruto's very quiet though and said nothing. Slowly his hand reached out to close around the plate and he smiled at her. Not his usual grin of idiocy or the cocky smile he habitually wore when proclaiming he'd become Hokage. No. This was that slow and painfully sweet smile that she so rarely got to see, where his heart was in his eyes and she can feel herself blushing as her heart constricts just a bit at being the sole recipient of it. "Thank you, Sakura." 

She smiled back with one of her own rare smiles and let the plate go, "You're welcome, Naruto." 

They sat that way for a while, smiling at each other and not saying anything. Then Naruto's eyes closed in a familiar look as he said, "Neh, Sakura-chan, does this mean we're dating?"

Sakura's face flushed bright red with anger as the moment was broken, but she hit his head only a fraction as hard as she could. "Idiot!"

She got up to leave and as she opened the door, Naruto complaining about her being mean to him, she smiled. Sakura paused with the door open and looked out into the city. She thought about that sweet smile again and turned her head back to Naruto. Rubbing his head in mock hurt but grinning and cradling the plate to his chest. Close to his heart.

If she was honest with herself, Sakura knew it wasn't just the smile that made her consider it.

"Well," Sakura felt her lips turn up into a smirk. "Maybe. If you can take me out to eat something other than ramen tomorrow."

Sakura stepped out and closed the door on the comical look of slack jawed surprise on Naruto's face. The day was nice and she decided to walk home instead of taking the direct route over the roofs. Just to enjoy the day. 

Plus, her new route would take her through the market district and if she was going on a date she really needed a nicer set of clothes. Otherwise she'd end up having to explain why she needed to borrow some from Ino later, and the day was just too nice to ruin it with the leering questions she knew the Pig would ask.


End file.
